


it's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

by Hopestill



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Collection of reader inserts so new characters will be added accordingly, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestill/pseuds/Hopestill
Summary: A collection of reader insert fics prompted by various dreams and scenarios. Tags will update accordingly and fic descriptions will be in each chapter.





	it's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something that's not whump??? Whomst am I  
Anyway guess who is now in gatcha game hell and is writing reader insert fanfics to cope lol please enjoy, I love Canas and wish he wasn't bottom tier.
> 
> Summary: The summoner is afraid of thunderstorms, and this new land is full of them. It's a good thing that there's someone around to help her through it.

The changing of seasons always brought with it wild storms over Askr, and the transition from summer to fall was no exception. The dark gray clouds had been looming above the castle all day, threatening to open up and unleash their fury at any point. The tension in the air was palpable, only cut by the occasional gust of wind. And still, it was business as usual for the summoner and her mighty band of heroes - preparations for any upcoming battles with the Emblian empire would rest for no one, not even the weather patterns. 

And so, late that night, with the wind whistling through the empty hallways, the summoner found herself walking through the winding corridors of the castle. It was something she always did before retiring for the night. Something about finally having a few moments alone with her thoughts, not worrying about provisions or war council meetings or even just socializing with Alfonse, Sharena, and the rest of the heroes, felt almost like a guilty pleasure. 

Assuaging her guilt, she found herself traipsing toward the library across the castle grounds; maybe picking up a book on old tactics could help her feel less guilty about taking a break. As she opened the door to the outside, a huge gust of wind almost tore the handle from her grasp. Tree branches bent wildly and the once distant rumbling felt so much closer now than it ever had been. It seemed as if the world itself was angry, violent, and prone to lashing out. Taking a deep breath, she held her cloak closer to herself and dashed across the grounds, not stopping to breathe until the door to the library had slammed shut behind her. 

She leaned against the door, sighing deeply. A startled noise from further in the dusty old building (it was never heavily used by the castle occupants, and the cobwebs did give it a mysterious aura) piqued her curiosity. 

“S-summoner? What are, uh - O-oh my goodness I must be in your way, I had thought no one would be-”

From a gap in the bookcase, she could see Canas quickly scrubbing out runes he etched in an old piece of parchment, scooping up the books he had stacked haphazardly on the edge of the table - only to knock them all over accidentally. She couldn’t help but giggle, and moved over to where the mage was. “I’m sorry to have startled you - what are you doing up so late?”

“I-I suppose I could ask you the same thing!” He seemed almost offended at the question, but confrontation was never his strong suit. “I had been studying this old spell, you see - it’s a fascinating ritual, one that could help us astronomically! I heard mention of it from that group of Emblian mages the other day, something about Veronica’s dark arts derived from an even more ancient sort of black magic - absolutely fascinating, I might add-”

He could have continued for days, but the summoner giggled quietly. “That’s wonderful, Canas. Please just be careful, even Veronica doesn’t have full control over the magic she wields.” She knelt down to pick up the books that had overflowed from the mage’s arms. “I was just here to look for a book on strategy.”

“Ah, of course. There’s a whole section of them over in that back corner, I almost got distracted earlier today with reading up on how old Askr generals counteracted dark magic - did you know that Prince Alfonse’s great-great-great grandfather had created a sort of anti-magic device, that once placed on the battlefield, would-” 

“It sounds to me like you did end up getting distracted.” _Teasing Canas should never be this easy_, the summoner thought to herself, but the way he would stop mid-sentence, pink flush blooming over his cheeks as he would stutter over the next few sentences and apologies was too cute to resist. He scratched the back of his head, then adjusted his monocle, and then cleared his throat, turning his gaze to the floor in a vain attempt to hide just how red his cheeks were.

“W-well they were just so engrossing! I found myself asking more and more questions about how Askr views warfare.”

“Maybe you could tell me what they did when taking cavalry through heavily forested areas? I’ve been struggling with a strategy for Commander Anna, and I’d much rather listen to you than read some stuffy book on it.”

The blush on the mage’s face only grew. “O-of course, ah, where should we begin?”

Before the summoner could open her mouth, a loud thunderclap outside rattled the windows, already streaked with fat raindrops pounding against the building. What sounded like hail rattled the old roof, and when she looked out the window she saw a huge thunderbolt strike betwixt the clouds, branching out every which way like a massive tangle of thorns. She yelped, covering her ears with her hood, legs shaking. 

Canas blinked, looking down at the shivering girl before him, her arms wrapped around herself, hood tugged forward to hide her face, her gaze cast towards the floor. He took a step towards her, a soft frown forming on his face when another violent rumble from the heavens made her whimper. “I didn’t realize you were afraid of storms…” 

With that, she felt his hands on her forearms - his touch was so soft she almost didn’t register it at first. Shyly gazing up from underneath her hood, it was her turn to feel her cheeks flush pink. He looked so concerned, his blue eyes warm, his gaze as soft as his touch, eyebrows furrowed at her worried expression. His hands moved along her arms, almost as if he was guiding her into a tight embrace. 

She accepted him whole-heartedly upon a gust of wind throwing hail and rain at the windows, the gunshot-like sounds echoing through the library sending another round of shivers through her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, fear welling up inside of her for a brief moment as she squeezed Canas tighter in a hug. The mage merely put his hand on the back of her head, guiding her closer to his chest. “Shh… You’re safe. I’ll protect you from the storm.”

“Y-you will…?”

“Of course, Summoner.” He slowly stroked the back of her head, a smile dawning on his face. “After all, the castle and all of its buildings were built to Askrian weather standards - quite a fascinating feat of engineering, truly, how they can account for the wild weather patterns inherent in the local region.”

He felt a low giggle from the girl hugging him. “Did I say something strange?”

“No…” She pulled back slightly, head tilted up so she could look at the mage (_was he always this close? Was he always this warm, this soft, this much of a comforting presence?_) and felt almost lightheaded upon seeing how he looked at her as if she was more important than all the books surrounding them in the library. “You should tell me more. I-it’s helping me take my mind off the storm.”

“Ah - well, funny you should mention that, there was a group of cartographers approximately two hundred years ago who had challenged the notion that Askr was built on flat land - truly the climate is much more akin to the kingdom existing in a basin, which is the argument they posited, but the other mapmakers rallied against them because of -” 

One last thunderclap, the kind that trips over itself in its violence, echoed throughout the night sky. The wind howled outside, slipping through a crack somewhere in the building to blow out the myriad of different candles on top of Canas’ workstation. The summoner choked out a sob, pushing herself against the mage, pulling him even closer to her as if he was the only thing in the world standing between her and certain despair. 

He reacted just as quickly, throwing his long cloak around the two of them and returning her hug. It broke his heart to hear the summoner, so cheerful and happy and hard working, sobbing against him, trembling like one of the many leaves caught up in the whirlwind outside. “I’m here, you’re safe with me... I won’t let it hurt you. I promise.”

Truth be told, he simply wasn’t sure where these words were coming from - all of the facts he had learned from spending days, weeks at a time even, pouring over old tomes instead of interacting with his fellow man didn’t quite prepare him for this, and yet somehow he found the words to say. It was almost as if the words came from within his heart, and not his mind, but their source was of little consequence to him.

If the little nothings he said to her were enough to see her smile once again, he would keep saying them for as long as she would hear them. 


End file.
